kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! Another day ^.^ Hello Remnants of the previous conversation Salut! Ca va? :Pas trop, KKD. >_> 01:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? :T'as pas entendu ? Mon grand-père est hospitalisé et je m’inquiète pour lui. 13:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :01:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Au fait, je crois que tu le sais. C'est juste que je m’inquiète incessament, c'est tout... >_> Oh, right. I remembered that, but I thought you were sad about something else. >.< :/me nods and hangs head in silence. 03:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I just wish there was some way to make you happy... :/me thinks... 03:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Thought of anything yet? And I saw you voted against me in featured media... :Well, for the perfect theme of friendship, COM rules. And I still haven't thought of anything yet... 03:51, March 5, 2010 (UTC) *facepalm* Axel, Roxas, and Xion are the perfect expression of friendship! Whatever. I'm swamped with homework... :If you're talking about sticking together after betrayal, death, Alzheimer's disease (or, memory loss), emotional turmoil AND having people laugh at you just because you're friends with a duck and a dog, now that's a friendship worth saluting. :And indeed, these next two months are going to be packed with assignments for me. I love the subject, but I hate the thought of impending exams. >_> 04:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Alzheimers XD. but the thing I like about Axel/Roxas/Xion is that they are Nobodies. they have no hearts to feel with, and still have one of the deepest friendships the series has ever seen. Salut! Ca va? :Encore une fois, pas trop. J’ai été engueulée pour aucune raison hier. Et dire que je suis déjà brisée… 00:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) dommage. that sucks. I still wish there was a way to cheer you up... :I'm thinking...... And somehow, the more I think... 01:04, March 10, 2010 (UTC) the more you think... what? Now I have to know. :The more I think, the more I get stuck. 01:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sooner or later, I'll think of something... the more you think, the more I get an Idea. :I'm counting on you. 01:16, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Something's coming along. Whatever you do, avoid the IRC, please. :I've always avoided the IRC because of studies/exams since late February ; but why the explicit reminder today ? o.O 01:43, March 10, 2010 (UTC) No reason at all....... mischievous glance :Hum hum, I sense some mischief. If it still continues, I'm getting on. 01:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I've got something to 'give' to you... read this. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5805072/1/Teardrops You inspired me to write it. I hope it makes you feel better. and all the editors on the KHWiki!}} From everyone on the KHWiki, hope this cheers you up. ^-^ -- 05:29, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I... can't thank you enough. Thanks, guys. TNE tries hardest to smile but can only pull a tiny grin 08:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) A tiny grin is better than a massive frown. :And I gotta say, I did weep upon reading the fanfic. :Once again, thanks. 01:11, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, didn't mean to make you cry that much. Just know that we're always here for you. :Thanks. 01:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm So Sorry Aww :(. I'm so sorry TNE!! In case you're wondering why I'm here, the reason is that I'm just investigating other wikis to get ideas for The Sims Wiki. I'm so sorry about your family member. I really hope everything turns out well! I know my message isn't as sincere as the one in front of me, but I'm not really a nice person :D. [[User:Bleeh|'Bleeh']] Chat] 01:09, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Birth By Sleep soundtrack Hey,I have the birth by sleep soundtrack and since your in the Dissidia Kingdom Hearts project,I was wondering if you want the files. Almsot all of it is labeled Naruto195 05:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I have some (the Vanitas themes, Terra, Ventus, Dearly Beloved, Icing on the Cake, Sad Princess, A Twinkle in the Sky...), but I'd love the LOD battle theme and Disney Princess. Those two are my most sought-after songs ! ^_^ 10:01, February 26, 2010 (UTC) HMmm. That song I had to do some searching for but I got it(The LOD one,it sounds awesome). However,the last song you asked for,I can't seem to find it. I have Aquas theme if you want that too and ones like the Birth By Sleep remix of The Encounter Naruto195 15:27, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ooooo nice. That'd be lovely. 15:30, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll be sure to get more songs,if there are ay you have in mind still. How should I send this too you? Naruto195 15:35, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :By e-mail would be nice : (myusernameinsmallletters)@yahoo.fr. 15:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty then,my email is (naruto19x3) @hotmail.com, I'm going through and making sure to get songs that should be there. Naruto195 15:41, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Got it. Thank you so much ! ^_^ 15:43, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I got bad news. The file is too large to send via email. I'll have to find a site to uplaod it and then you download it P_P Naruto195 00:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :It's okay. Take your time. 01:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) This is odd. I sent the email,but it failed. Can you email me and then I'll reply to you? Naruto195 09:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'll try... later. 10:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello Espoir Concerned I'm Really Sorry... Hey there... Uxie's Data Form Next Day Hi Notifications Guess What?! Aide Terra Theme Master Xehanort Theme French Requests